oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
A Deal Awry!!!
Broken Agreement "Gehhahahahahaha, It seems you fail to understand your current situation Mr.Noviak!!" [[Brutus Khan]] exclaimed as he leered nastily down to the much shorter elderly man who was currently clutching his fist in fury, as he looked over the documents and photos sprawled across the table in a cluttered mess. Documents that no one should have been able to trace let alone acquire copies of. Glancing up to the towering figure currently hunched slightly over his desk, Mr. Noviak could already feel his stomach began to sink to his stomach as his blood ran cold. "T-this wasn’t out A-A-Agreement '''Black Heart'''!!!!" Stuttered our Mr.Noviak as a thin sheen of sweat began glistening his face. No this definitely wasn’t what he expected to happen, this was suppose to be a simple deal for him a quick negotiation that would end with him being the benefitted as pirates are just your typical uneducated Neanderthals. Instead..glancing slightly behind Khan towards the corpses of his former bodyguards, instead. ''"I’m the one who will lose it all"''. Was the defeated thoughts of the elderly man, as the reality of the situation smacked him in the face like a brutal fist. "Did you honestly think I would just broker a deal with you without actually looking into your history ?" Khan questioned as he grinned widely at the look on Noviak’s face which told him that the elderly man had in fact beloved so. "Gehhahahahahaha, how naive" exclaimed Khan as he slammed his fist down upon Noviak’s desk causing splinter cracks to run about it. "Let’s cut to the chase Mr.Noviak, I’m well aware of your deep pocketed connection to the [[Underworld]] and that your business is one of the top distributors of contraband." Khan stated as the desk he was once leaning against as well as the Chair Noviak was currently seated in began to submerge into a thick muddy substance that was being released from the feet of Khan. Letting out a startled yelp and jumping back, which only caused the chair to began to sink faster. "W-w-what are you doing". Cried out Noviak as the muddy substance sudden reached out and latched onto his leg. "Y-you need me, you won’t be able to get what your after without me". he shouted as he continued to struggle, which once again only added to the quickening on his submerge. "Gehhahahahahaha" Khan let out a loud bellowing laugh before suddenly reaching forward and grasping Noviak’s neck. "Your mistaken Mr.Noviak, I don’t need you at all" he stated before pulling out a stack of documents and showing them to Noviak. "Your the one who needs me after all you wouldn’t want your loyal investors and costumers to know that you’ve been peddling false and deadly substance while pocketing the majority of the earnings, would you?" taunted Khan as he watched the fear and horror build up within the elderly mans eyes. "So here is what you’ll do." Khan began before releasing Noviak from the muddy substance and harshly slamming him into the wall. "You WILL give me 75% of your company earning and production share, as well as your backing within the underworld’s dark circle". He ordered the elderly man while grinning nastily all the while. Deep Circles ''Rap, tap, tap. Rap, tap, tap.'' Grell's pen tapped against his desk as he eyed the man sitting across from him. The hulking brute was large enough that Grell didn't have a chair in his size, instead allowing him to spread pillows and a tarp on the floor to lounge on. The hulking man was known as '''Hippo''' in the underworld circles, he hadn't been a big shot before but he now held majority in the Noviak Company, bringing him here to Grell. In the underworld, Grell was known as '''Jailer'''. A wealthy businessman and vile human who specialized in the salve trade. Specifically capturing them and trading them in the underworld. Grell himself had a sharp face with long black hair running down his back. His narrow eyes peering up at Hippo. He was covered in chains, wrapped around his arms and body they hung loosely from him. "So, Hippo." He spoke, his shrill voice cutting the silence in the room. "It seems you have become a majority holder in the Noviak Company." He folded his hands on the table, letting the pen clatter onto the desk. "A rather unfortunate turn of events, I rather liked Mr. Noviak. Quite a respectable guy, I think I might miss him." An amused grin crossed his face. "But here and now this is about business, '''Ginger Vaccine''' specifically." He reached to the side and placed an empty vial on the table. "If you're not aware, it's a highly powerful and fast acting sedative. Quite popular in my line of work." He placed a paper on his desk, motioning to Noviak's signature on it. "Noviak and I have an accord. I pay a bit more for it and he offers me as much as I want of it before anyone else gets a crack. Quite a simple deal, my question for you is if we can keep this accord." Giving Grell a curious yet aloof look, Khan silently mused over the offer as after all, he had heard about Noviak’s practices and partnerships. "This Ginger Vaccine." Khan questioned as he looked towards Grell with a now interested shine to his gaze. "What exactly is it, I have heard a lot of whispers about it but never it’s exact purpose nor effects." Finished Khan while his mind began searching for anything he recalled about the Vaccine. Jailer looked up at him, an almost emotionless expression on his face. "I suppose you didn't hear me the first time, very well. It is a very powerful and fast acting sedative, primarily used in the sedation targets without need for a fight." He paused, giving Hippo a look to make sure he got it. "Simply put it makes the business of capturing people alive much easier for my subordinates." He reached to adjust his hair, the chains on his arms jingling. "Gehhahahahahaha, perhaps I need to rephrase my statement a bit I tend to forget that not everyone is my subordinate." Khan said as he shifted from his current position, now standing and towering over Grell sheik glancing down slightly with a crooked smirk. "What I meant to ask is simple, Why should I bother keeping the accord that you held with Noviak?". He questioned, now leaning down slightly to get a better look at Grell. "After all, I already have control of a few "banks" in the underworld and far more profitable business". Khan said as the smirk he once wore evaporated from his face leaving nothing but a blank disinterested stare. "Besides money what could you possibly offer me that would tempt me to forge such an agreement with you ?". "I feel that's more of another question entirely than a rephrase Hippo. But go on." Jailer did not move from his seat. He met Hippo's eyes with his icy gaze, through the other mans entire speech. "I'd ask that you not act so crass in my presence. Forging connections is the cornerstone of the underworld." Jailer rested his chin on the back of his hands, staring up towards Hippo. "Treat Noivak's other contacts like this and you're going to be falling apart in no time." Jailer clicked his tongue rhythmically before continuing. "Anyone of influence down here is rich but from our deals of course. Banks can be robbed, assets can be moved, obstacles can be taken out. I offer you a link to the underworld that possibly benefits you more than me. But I'm comfortable where I am, I don't need to go higher or lower. I'm just trying to walk my usual path. And the deal with Noivak's company accomplishes that." Looking at Grell with a look of disinterest, something Khan knew wasn’t the best course of action as he began weighing the pros and cons of forging this deal. On one hand, this deal could help further his reach in the Underworld and untimely benefit his long term goals, however, on the other hand, he could also try and gain control over Grell’s portion as well. The only notable problem with the second option is that the Jailer seemed like a man with numerous backup plans, some which would hamper Khan’s plan later down the road greatly. Deciding for the time being it would be better to swallow his pride and forge this deal, Khan reseated himself and gave his full attention back towards Grell, while his kind worked out another backup plan. "Your quite the conniving one ain’t ya Gehhahahahahaha". Khan bellowed out in laughter, as even though he will eventually consumer Grell and his operations, the man was in the select few that Khan couldn’t readily intimidate or bully under his cause. "Alright Jailer"!! He said as he finished laughing and plotting. "I’ll forge this deal with you, seeing as it would greatly benefit me by having you as an ally rather than an enemy". He continued with a crooked smile. "I must say, a wise move from you." Jailer replied, placing the respective papers for Hippo to sign before him. "Now just sign these and we can be on our way to a successful partnership. Just then the door burst open, revealing a man in a black suit, with hair hanging down his face. "Sir we've spotted two Marine ships about 30 minutes out, reports from out scout ships, they seem to be on their way here right now." Jailer immediately stood from his desk, walking towards the door. "If this is your idea of a joke Hippo, I don't find it funny." His eyes narrowed as he passed the man. "Now come, we can sign those later. We have other business to attend to." Grunting Khan stood up, towering above all occupants in the room with ease. "Gehhahahahahaha, There is no need for you to get your hands dirty with these nobodies Jailer, allow me to eliminate them." Khan said before he began to make his way towards the door. "you can consider this a gift for our new partnership." Khan stated before leaving the room. "You're free to tag along with to watch," Khan shouted over his shoulder from outside of the door. "They're on my land, I don't mind you helping but I'm not gonna sit idly." Jailer replied, following Khan out the door. Marines and Merchants